


香水。

by yichen0021



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: ABO, M/M, 官方香水
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yichen0021/pseuds/yichen0021
Summary: 前調：酸橙、丁香、柑橘、肉桂。中調：薰衣草、雪松木、迷迭香、鈴蘭。後調：麝香、香草、琥珀、廣藿香。
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古雷x加洛
Kudos: 7





	香水。

那是酸橙、丁香加上一點柑橘和少量肉桂。

古雷盯著在面前專心吃早餐的Omega，他分析著空氣中淡淡的氣味，導致拿著牛奶盅的手多停頓了幾秒，該死的他的咖啡徹底變味了。而罪魁禍首正張著那雙藍眼睛疑惑的看著他。

「旦那？」

「閉嘴。」古雷熟練的翻了一個白眼，他喝了一大口已經失敗的咖啡，配上停留在周圍的氣味，好吧、他承認這也不是那麼的糟。

將新烤好的土司擺上桌，加洛拿過剛使用過的抹刀，重新給自己弄了一份雙層花生起司三明治——高熱量、但能確保他等等不會因為飢餓而破壞久違的性愛時光，他可是為了發情期請了三天假啊！他不希望有任何、包括他自己影響這完美的幾天。

微甜的木頭香氣意外也不意外的竄入鼻腔內，加洛泛起紅暈的臉頰情色卻又透著雪松的清新，古雷伸出手拉起餐桌前已經有些癱軟的男孩，吻上想吸取更多空氣嘴，接著輕易的扛起加洛扔向沙發。

雖然臥室是更好的選擇，但加洛顯然無法等待。精實的大腿緊緊的勾上古雷的腰，帶著邀請的摩擦讓古雷的理智搖搖欲墜。

當加洛的衣服像拆禮物般被解開時，過分濃郁的薰衣草、鈴蘭參雜迷迭香的味道瞬間佔據了古雷的鼻黏膜。

明明是該使人鎮定舒緩的清香，古雷卻只感受到更深的躁動，他隔著被前液染深的內褲，觸碰加洛徹底興奮起的陰莖，刻意放慢了撫摸的速度。

「⋯⋯嗯、旦那⋯⋯」仰過頭露出帶著標記疤痕的腺體，加洛可以清晰的感受到濕黏的液體正隨著古雷的動作湧出穴口，他散發著渴望，急切的將自己的味道裹上古雷。

「冷靜點、」拉下加洛濕透的內褲，古雷欣賞加洛忍耐時顫抖的身軀，無色的液體在他的注視下從前端和穴口溢出，青春的草本香氣在此時異常的淫靡。

古雷滿意的將手指探入加洛微微收縮著的括約肌，毫無阻礙的拓開著因為發情期而變得柔軟的部位，接著他低下身，嚐了一口。

「什、什麼⋯⋯」慌亂的眼淚立刻從眼角滑出，加洛試著撐起身，然而柔軟卻堅定的舌頭奪走了他全部的力氣，加洛說不出蔓延在全身的感覺是舒服還是抗拒，他的身體因為古雷的動作而小幅度的抽蓄。

陰莖再次被握上，敏感的前端承受著手指的搓揉，加洛像果凍一樣癱在沙發上，他只能呻吟著，散發更多的鈴蘭香氣，等待古雷將他一口吞下。

「哈、啊⋯⋯嗯哼、」酥麻的快感侵蝕了思緒，他全部感覺和神經都集中在古雷嘴巴和舌頭上，加洛可能永遠無法理解，他對古雷來說是多麼的可口。

前列腺被按上時，白濁的精液混著麝香味很快的噴灑在腹部，加洛眨著眼睛，陷在突如其來的高潮中，隔了幾秒才聽見古雷的聲音。

「還可以嗎？」Alpha溫和嗓音伴隨體內信息素的共鳴安撫著他，加洛喘著氣點點頭，又搖了搖頭。

古雷皺起眉檢查了加洛的身體，他並沒有傷害這孩子打算，直到更大量的香氣挑逗的纏上了他。

「可以、但不夠。」加洛翹起嘴角，將腿張的更開，他釋放了超量的信息素，充滿慾望的聲線擊碎了Alpha僅存的自制力。

濕潤的勃起很快的抵上柔軟的穴口，古雷愛死加洛身上散發出期待的熱度，加洛的氣息如此充沛，讓他的感官過載。

他抓緊加洛汗濕滑膩的腰，堅定的將硬挺的陰莖擠入興奮的腸道，薰衣草和雪松木的氣味跟著古雷的進入而溢出，加洛舒服的揪起身下的床單，擁有古雷的感覺總是美好到像是夢境。

「⋯⋯啊、」碩大的前端擦過腺體，加洛發出一聲驚喘，接著他聽見古雷的輕笑，在半秒的喘息後，酸麻的快感隨即順著脊神經炸開。

「⋯⋯等、啊啊啊、啊哈⋯⋯」不顧加洛的掙扎，古雷啃咬上了散發香氣的腺體，加大了挺動的力道，他想要也需要更多，更多加洛的氣息，更多證明這孩子只屬於自己的氣味。

享受著讓人四肢發麻的酥軟感，加洛任由蓄不住的唾液沾滿下巴，身體像是觸電般無法控制的一跳跳弓起，透明的前列腺一股股的射出，弄得彼此的腹部一片黏膩，加洛痙攣著攀上一波高潮，足量清甜的味道瞬間滿足了古雷的嗅覺細胞。

看著加洛在快感中迷失的眼睛，古雷放緩了進出的節奏，卻依然穩定的給予敏感的腺體適度的刺激，他拓開了在高潮中不規則收縮的腸壁，延長了加洛探索極限的時間。

「⋯⋯嗯、哈、好爽⋯⋯旦那、旦那⋯⋯」加洛呻吟著，腦內充斥著純然的快樂，被翻出的紅艷內壁纏緊古雷的陰莖，淫蕩至極的視覺刺激，卻配著柑橙清爽的味道，古雷混亂的吐出一口氣，再次加快了抽插的力度，將自己操進加洛的最深處。

「好、好深⋯⋯啊啊啊哈、啊旦、旦那⋯⋯好深啊啊啊⋯⋯」快感無止盡的疊加著，充血的腺體再度被啃咬出血，加洛沙啞的聲線染上了哭腔，太多了、不行、還可以，每一次的進出都推著他探索極限，層層白光佔據了加洛的視線，終於在失去意識的邊緣感受到古雷的熱流衝入了體內。

甜甜軟軟的香草味混著琥珀溫暖的木質甜味，古雷安撫的輕拍著加洛，一點點的吻過他精疲力盡的身軀，他抬起兩人緊緊交握的手，吻上加洛的手腕，一邊感受跳動的脈搏，一邊品嚐專屬於加洛的後味。

-END-


End file.
